Be Careful Who You Kill
by The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel
Summary: Elena and Jeremy Gilbert had made the biggest mistake in their lives by killing Kol, not only will Klaus will hunt them down to the end but another being will be coming out to play for revenge on Kol. They didn't realize or should say know that the Mikaelson family have friends in very high places and one of those friends turns out to be thy most powerful..Complete Summary in story
1. Chapter 1

Be Careful Who You Kill

The Vampire Diaries

Summary:

Elena and Jeremy Gilbert had made the biggest mistake in their lives by killing Kol, not only will Klaus will hunt them down to the end, but another being will be coming out to play for revenge on Kol. They didn't realize or should say know that the Mikaelson family have friends in very high places and one of those friends turns out to be thy most powerful in the entire supernatural world who happens to be the best friend, mother/older-sister-like to one brother and lover to the other. Did I forget to mention she is also the Goddess/Queen of the Supernatural?! This happens in Season 4 episode 11 _"Catch Me If You Can"_ right after Kol finishes talking to Klaus, that Klaus made another very important phone call. (Klaus M. /O.C) Kol

I don't own anything from The Vampire Diaries all that is own to their rightful owner, just my OC.

3rd Person (Nobody's) POV

( **Klaus** _Aaleyah_ Other)

Klaus knew he shouldn't believe Kol when said he won't go after the Gilbert boy especially that easily. Knowing Kol there is nothing that will stop him when he set his mind on things…...except he knew just the person who probably can. If she's not mad for not being contacted after a long period of time then it won't be so bad but he seriously doubts that, knowing her.

He called the number, making sure there isn't a single heartbeat or breath out there, and when it picked up he braced himself, **"Well hello Aaleyah. It has been a while hasn't it, love."**

Aaleyah Mana Melantha was in New York City conducting some businesses like usual; being who she is it can be quite tiring and time-consuming, when she got a call. She was surprised, but been hoping since they last seen each other for him to send some sort of message to her, that the devil himself has actually did it.

She picked up and answered _, "Well, well, well, The Big Bad Hybrid have finally decided to call little old me after all these years. What or who helped you make that decision because I should really thank whoever did it since it is obvious you couldn't do it yourself. How long has it been since we last spoken? I am sure you know Niklaus."_

Klaus knew Aaleyah was certainly not please simply by her saying his first full name.

He answered, **"It has been a while Mana 239 years to be exact. Look, love I know it been awhile and I know you are not exactly in your best mood right now,"** she scoffed. **"But it's about Kol."**

If looks could killed the phone would have cease to exist.

" _Start talking"_ she demanded. Thus, Klaus explained the situation to her.

Aaleyah POV

When Klaus explain the current situation in Virginia, I was practically seething, the Mystic Gang I been hearing so much about from both Nik and my contacts are true idiots. They have no right threatening the people I love and care, even if they do sometimes deserve it. Besides that, it is unacceptable, idiotic, and extremely foolish for them to do that. One would think messing with the Originals is already a dangerous move, now with their ignorance and stupidity the big guns are coming out. From what I understand it's all for their own selfish reasons. It's quite ashamed if only they knew the real truth about Silas and the cure. It's pathetic if you ask me.

" _I will be there in a couple hours so be prepared. Where shall we meet? I believe it is time to visit Mystic Falls, don't you agree Nik?"_ I informed.

" **Yes indeed I do believe so, love. Don't worry if I can, I will personally pick you up once I arrange a couple of things and if not I'll just send one of my hybrids to come for you and we'll meet at my house, sounds like a plan, love?"** responded Klaus.

" _Yes indeed, I will see you soon and keep me updated…. Oh and Niklaus don't you dare think you're off the hook that easily. Ciao"_ I hung up after that.

Now I got my work cut off for me, I do hope everything will fine in the end. Hmm, I better get started; I got a long journey ahead of me.

Klaus POV

I expected nothing from Aaleyah but it's worth the consequences. She will risk everything for the people she loves and cares especially Kol. He is like a son to her and vice versa unlike our true mother. She will also give quite a beating of a lifetime to those dare lay a finger on them. Now to let make sure no one knows about this, it will be quite a surprise for everyone specifically Kol.

" **David, I need you to prepare a room for a guest immanently and tell anyone I will have your head in a silver platter."** I ordered.

"Yes Klaus. Anything else?" he asked.

" **No that will be all for now. If I need anything I will let you know. You may leave now."** I answered.

Once David left, my thoughts came to me. I truly regret not talking Aaleyah all these years 1. She would have made all this unnecessary drama so much easier and 2. These past decades would one hell of a time with her by my side. She was the first person to not see me as a monster, even though she has absolutely nothing to fear, took me awhile to realize that too, she also taught me many things. She became my best friend and then eventually my lover. Talking to her again brought some unwanted feelings from the past. Well what's done is done, mustn't dwell on the past now can I. Now to set things up.

(Later one hour) ( **Klaus** Rebekah _Aaleyah_ )

I heard a couple of noises and by the sounds of it, its Rebekah and Kol. I rushed in time to see Kol threatening Rebekah with a white oak stake, how he got it is beyond me, I needed to intervene quickly. Getting the stake away from Rebekah.

" **Enough of this foolishness. Put it down Kol,"** I said slowly.

Kol simply looked at us and then rushed out, leaving me and Rebekah alone.

"He was going to kill me," said Rebekah, in shocked

" **Well now... I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling."** While staring at her.

"Burn in hell," she retorted and immanently left too.

I need to let Aaleyah know, all this is starting to get out of hand. Calling her number hoping she is available. She, luckily, picked up.

" _What's up Nik, what's going?"_ She asked

" **You remember Rebekah don't you, love?"**

" _Of course I do how I cannot. Making me go to those wrenched unforgivable shopping trips. Still don't know how you do it. Anyway enough memory lane, for now. What does that have to do with anything, Nik?"_

" **Kol tried to kill her that's what it has to do."**

" _Damn, this is getting serious. Look I'm finishing some business, I'll be there in a couple of hours probably less since whatever I'm doing is simple, luckily I might add."_

" **Okay I'll see you soon. Do try to hurry, love who knows what Kol might do."**

" _You really won't know or should really. I practically raised him, remember Nik….Look I'll call you when I get there, I need to get some business down you the usual you know how it is and try to get Kol at your house in about two hours when I am on board. This is one surprise he won't see coming from miles away. Call me if anything happens see you soon, Nik,"_ and with that the call ended.

I left to go to the Gilbert house after hearing what's been going on.

On my way, I got a text from the beautiful Ms. Melantha herself. It says _"I will arrive around the middle of the night. Who would suspect little old me or anyone in fact to come so late at night. ;)"_

I replied, _**"What a scandal, what would the people in town say about yourself, especially after they would hear you going to visit me, the big bad hybrid?"**_ Knowing full well she doesn't give a bloody damn what people think.

She responded, _"The day I start to give a flying fuck about what people think about me is the day when hell will freeze over and the world will cease to exist."_

I chuckled of how very true it is. _**"Very true that is. Well love I got some business to attend to. You're not the only one who has things to do. See you soon, my dear."**_

" _Okay, Nik. Later, darling._ _"_

( **Klaus** Elena _Jeremy_ )

I arrived at the Gilbert house and approached the door.

I knocked on the door and Elena opened it.

" **Good evening Gilbert clan,"** I said

"What do you want, Klaus?" Elena asked.

" **I've come to fetch my hunter. Seeing as how my brother has become a liability Jeremy will be safer with me** "

" _I think I'll pass. I've killed enough people for you today"_ responded Jeremy.

" **You think you're safer here, hmp clearly you don't know Kol he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants so strange as it may seem I'm your best bet."**

"Sorry but I think we rather take our chances," said Elena.

I frowned and walked to the door as much as I possibly can.

Smirking **, "Fine but when Kol does come and he will come, be sure to let me know. Preferably before he burns your nice little home to the ground."** While he looks at Jeremy, **"and as for you** _ **hunter**_ **there is no shortage of people to turn or love ones to threaten so sleep well. We'll plan on finishing our work tomorrow."** With that I left the Gilbert home.

Aaleyah POV

( _Aaleyah_ Other)

Dammit this whole situation is starting to get me annoyed. Kol is going get it when I get there. There is nothing I can do about it until I get to Mystic Falls.

" _Armando, go and tell Rosa to find any big estates in Mystic Falls, Virginia that is perfect for you know, for obvious reasons, and I will see them when I get there. Also, send the best people to investigate and get a complete profile on every supernatural being and the people who are involved in it from there all that in 2 hours on point. After that, go grab some workers and get the cages and put the animals there. Send some others to get the supplies for them. Got that young man?"_ I ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Is that all Ms. Melantha?" he asked.

" _Oh yes, get some maids/butlers to get my stuff ready. And I want everything ready under at least two hours. That's all for now, you may leave."_

"Yes Ms. Melantha. Good day." Then, he left.

Just great, just absolutely fantastic. After talking to Nik, feelings that I thought were long forgotten are coming back to me. To think I was over him, but then again he always did understand me and care for me unlike other people. Darn, idiotic, ridiculous feelings always getting in the way. They make life more complicated and dramatic than it needs to be. But, I can't do anything about them. Well better get things hustling if I want to go to Mystic Falls and talk some sense into Kol, my mischievous little monkey. The sooner the better who knows what Kol might do with each passing time. I would know I practically raised that damn child but despite all I still love him. Better have things ready before I leave, don't want my kingdom that I work so hard to demise for just leaving it unattended for a short period of time. Well, time to get some rest got a plane to catch in a couple of hours might well get some sleep. It seems I won't be getting any when I get to Mystic Falls

(Two hours later) ( **Klaus** _Aaleyah_ )

It is certainly dark outside, almost midnight. I got everything ready and all of it is sent and into my private jet. I got everyone's profiles from Mystic Falls, some light reading on the way. I'm getting on board and making sure everything is fine and that the weather to night is perfect for me to fly and even if it isn't I can just control it whenever I want. Now, to let Nik know I'm on my way. I called him and it ringed three times before he picked up.

" _Hey Nik, I'm just letting you that I am getting on board so make sure Kol is at the house either when I get there or at least set up a meeting with him. You got that, sweetheart."_ I asked

" **Yes, love I would call him once you hang up. Anything else?'**

" _Once I have time and everything it under control, care to join me to pick some perfect estates, sounds like a plan?"_

" **Of course I would join, I wouldn't dare miss an opportunity to spend some time with the marvelous Aaleyah Mana Melantha."**

" _Yeah well, you had nearly two and a half centuries to do that so get over yourself, Klaus."_

" **Ouch I thought we've past that, darling."**

" _Well you thought wrong. Just like I said in the beginning don't think you're off the hook that easily."_

" **Very well, see you soon.'**

" _Later Nik"_

What that darn man does to me. I got on board and began to read the profiles Rosa gave me to pass the time.

Klaus POV

( **Klaus** _Kol_ )

I can't believe Aaleyah is almost here, 239 years since I last seen her. I went to call Kol and hope he'll come home.

" **Hello little brother, how are you doing?"**

" _Quite well. I would be better if you lot don't go looking for that darn cure and in result raising Silas."_

" **Kol let's not talk about that cure or Silas, shall we? I was hoping you'll come home and we talk it out, maybe make some sort of arrangement or we can talk in the morning, what do you say little brother, hmm?"**

" _Why not? I have the daggers, so you can't use them against me."_

I cursed incoherently under my breath, but smirked nonetheless **"Alright brother, when shall we meet?"**

" _I'll say in the afternoon, I have some business to do, you know how it is Klaus."_

" **Very well see you then."**

" _Goodnight brother"_

Wonderful, Kol is going to be surprised indeed when he sees Aaleyah. Kol doesn't usually get caught off guard so this is something I got to see. While I made sure everything is perfect when she arrives, I got a call herself that she will be arriving soon to the airport in ten (10) minutes. I feel very nervous and excited. Excited for finally being able to her again and how everyone is going to react once they see her. Nervous caused who knows what she might do to me, her temper is something one should stay cleared of all cost.

I went to the airport to pick her up and waited for a while. After a couple of minutes, I began to sense her but I couldn't see her. She probably changed her appearance once again. I was searching for her hoping maybe I can find some resemblance of her. When I was jumped, I only saw a glimpse of red hair before I went tumbling down. I was about to rip their heart out, but then I sensed the power. Realizing who it was, I roll over having her under me. When I saw her eyes I was entranced. She is still as beautiful as ever like I last seen her, even if she does look different. I was gifted with her giggling that personally sounded like music to my ears and that dazzling bright smile.

I picked ourselves up and we embrace ourselves. There was an electrifying current spread throughout us just like how we first met. It was quite a moment I dare say. Smelling her sense and having her at my arms again, I felt so complete. I was also a complete fool for not staying with her. Indeed, I did fancy Caroline, but that was to pass the time. She doesn't know me and doesn't even try. How can she understand me when she's always going to judge me and make assumptions, though who can blame the girl, that isn't exactly my forte now isn't. Though Caroline is much more than a pretty face. Maybe I can still have a chance with Aaleyah once again. I just hope she will be willing to accept.

( **Klaus** _Aaleyah_ )

We broke away, saddened a bit of the loss of contact.

" **Hello Aaleyah it is a blessing to finally meet you once again in person."**

" _Indeed it is Nik even if is because of Kol trouble making."_

" **Well thank you Kol, but don't tell I said that. He won't let me live it down, plus I have reputation to maintain, love."**

She giggled. Oh how I would love to hear it over and over again. _"Don't worry Nik. Your secret safe with me, like many others."_

" **Well come now. Let's go to my home and sneak you in so you can settle there."**

" _Of course. Though first I need my men to send the animals to a place where they can be safe. And before you say anything, the answer is no I can't and will not take them to your house, no matter how much you beg. Simply because 1. Your siblings will smell and sense them, 2. They won't be as safe, and 3. Is because I simply said so."_

That clever, stubborn girl. **"You do have a point plus I don't want those filthy creatures dirtying my home,"** I teased.

" _Oh shush Nik. You know bloody damn that you love them. You can't resist them no matter how hard you try. And they're not filthy creatures, at least they clean after themselves unlike your siblings."_

" **Fine, fine calm yourself, love. Now, let's go, Kol said he'll visit in the afternoon. And you need rest."**

" _Okay let's go. Just let me get my luggage."_

" **I'll help."**

" _Always such a gentlemen."_

" **Why of course. Nowadays it's quite a turn-on for the ladies."**

" _Oh Nik."_

We got her luggage, luckily it's nothing compared to Rebekah's, and left to the vehicle. Then, we drove back to my place.

Aaleyah POV

When I saw Nik, I was so happy. Especially after not seeing him for so long. That moment when I was under him, was simply captivating. I could be lost in those blue eyes and I wouldn't care for a single moment. I'm feeling so many things like excitement, for I am finally meeting my little monkey once again and I am with Nik. Nervous for my feelings of Nik and for some unknown reason a bad feeling. The worst part is that those bad feelings always come true no matter how much I want to deny it. Most of all love for Nik, I haven't felt since Nik left me but the feeling is stronger than ever before. I mustn't be so focus on it now. Now I need to concentrate on Kol and the things he's going throw at me.

" _So Nik… what have you been up these past decades?"_ I asked, trying to start a conversation.

He seemed nervous for some reason…. Lord help him, if he did something stupid these past years.

" **Well love you know how I had a curse on me by my own mother?"**

" _Yes of course. You were set on completing that bloody curse those years I spent time with you. You were certainly furious when Katerina escaped from you and turn into a vampire. So what about that curse?"_ Then I backtracked on what he said and realized something _"…. Hold up stop the fucking train, you said "had" you mean to tell me you_ _ **BROKE**_ _that darn curse. And you didn't even_ _ **BOTHER**_ _telling me after_ _ **ALL**_ _these years. The fucking hell you better starting explaining yourself before I have you shitting rainbows. And you damn bloody hell know I can too" Boy, I was pissed of what he's trying to say._

He looks nervous, I even see a hint of fear, and well that's good, that is what probably a 1/100 for what he has to endure soon.

" **Aaleyah look I was meaning to notify you but you know of all people that sometimes things happen and those things go as plan."** Thus, he explain all what happen before, during, and after the curse was broken even the in-between.

" _Damn Nik, all that happen under less than a year. Though you could have still called me. I could have help out, made things easier."_

" **I know, love I realized that after I first called you but I didn't want to put you in danger, let everyone know about you, and/or bother you from your queenly duties."**

" _Niklaus all I hear are excuses. You know bloody well that I can protect myself from anything and anyone and so what if they know about me more the reason to fear me, and most of all you wouldn't bother me at all I am use to having a couple interruptions every now and then when I'm ruling, those things happen and yet I can handle it with my eyes close and hands tied behind my back. I've been doing that for centuries. You of all people should know that family is important and I wouldn't dare miss such an important event in your life to help you out and make things so much easier for yourself."_

Poor Nik, he looks like he's going to cry of relief, gratitude, and happiness. And I did that to him and that now that makes me feel so proud.

" **Thank you Aaleyah. I couldn't ask for a better person in my life than you. You have no idea how that makes me feel you saying those words to me."**

" _Yeah well I think I got the idea when, what I believe are tears forming in your eyes."_

" **Why Aaleyah did you have say that. You know I have a reputation to maintain and I don't want you ruining that image."**

" _Yeah, yeah whatever Nik. You still love me despite all."_

" **Yes indeed I do. Don't know how I do it though."**

" _Oh shut up."_

" **Anyway, love I believe we're here."**

We drove on the driveway and I got a view of the house, or I should say mansion. Amazing the place is huge and gorgeous, the architecture is absolutely well made, quite a professional the person who did it. Though I have feeling that it was all Nik, he was always a magnificent artist.

We sneak in silently so not to disturb anyone, even though everyone are all asleep. I put I silent spell so no one can hear us in case we do make a sound. Nik put all my stuff in his closet, just so it was raise any suspicions. Once we settle down I put on my pajamas to get ready sleep and jump on Nik's bed. Nik himself just raised an eyebrow at me.

" **You do realize you have your own room, right?"**

" _Of course I know. I just simply want your bed."_

" **Yeah like that's going to happen."**

" _Oh come Nikky, don't be such a party pooper."_ I pouted.

" **Aaleyah don't call me that. Anyway, you have your room that I had prepared for you go there."**

" _Nik you know you are dying to want me on your bed. Why not now?"_

" **Well clearly you don't realize that you are supposed to be a surprise so let's keep it that way, love"**

" _You make it sound as if I was some unexpected child you didn't know you had."_

" **My gosh, what am I ever going to do with you?"**

" _Well I'm here now and I'm stuck here. Soo, there isn't really you can do."_

" **Now you're making it sound like you are some unexpected child that I didn't know I had that was dropped on my doorstep. How about this, sweetheart. Once everyone realize you are here, you can sleep on my bed anytime you want, sounds like a plan?"**

" _You promise Nik."_

" **I give you my word, now stop making me sound like some damn parent that's your job."**

" _Damn straight it is…..Okay good night Nik. We got a huge day tomorrow or is it today? Oh you know what I mean."_

I left to go to my room before Nik said something.

" **What, not even going to give me a goodnight kiss, the monstrosity" He said in mock horror.**

" _Fine Nik. Gosh you are so annoying."_ He turn his face so I could kiss him.

I was about to kiss him on the cheek, when he threw a curveball at me and he turn his head at the last second. That resulted in me giving him a kiss on his lips. The sparks that were going off with that simple kiss were unbelievable. That was just a peck on the lips imagine a full blown make out, my goodness the sex. And he has the nerve to smirk at me.

" _NIIKK!"_ I shrieked. Thank goodness for that silence spell I put or everyone would have heard that. I bet I am tomato red for being surprise and of embarrassment.

" **I never did tell you where now did I?"** He teased.

" _Whatever Nik. Now I'm going to sleep."_

" **Sweet dreams, love"**

" _Umm Nik?"_

" **Yes, love."**

" _Can you show me where my room is? Since obviously I just got here and you didn't bother to show me my room."_

" **Of course….. Or I'll just carry you and speed you there."**

Before I could even protested, it was too late. He grabbed me and took me my room. I decided to just go along with it. He'll give me tour later in the day.

" _Well that was faster. Anyway, sweet dreams, darling. Don't let the bed bugs bite."_

" **Goodnight Mana"**

And with that, he left the room. I don't know what to do with that man. A very handsome and devilish man I might add. I don't know if I would mind or not if he were to actually ask me out, I do hope I can sort my feelings out or not before it's too late.

Now, I am exhausted from what happened the last couple of hours. With that, I went to bed.

Klaus POV

I felt so satisfied now that Aaleyah is finally here. I know that one simple kiss would be the beginning of something that was thought long forgotten. Why did I stop courting her, why give up that extraordinary woman in that room currently? Though I already know the answer, I just kept telling myself that all those years. I cannot let the opportunity pass right when it's just a couple of rooms away. Right now, I mustn't dwell it now. I need to rest for tomorrow it is going to be big day. Maybe I will ask Kol about Mana, well once the storm has settled.

(In the Morning) ( **Klaus** _Rebekah_ Stefan _Other_ )

I got up relaxed for the first time since Aaleyah has left all those years back. I listened to hear that Mana is still sleeping peacefully, hoping to keep it that way since she must have been exhausted with everything, With worrying about Kol and her kingdom who wouldn't, specifically Kol anyone can be just exhausted when dealing with him. I got up and readied myself for the day, then I summand one of my hybrids.

" **I need you to prepare breakfast for a guest that just arrived here. Don't tell anyone do you understand?"**

" _Yes sir. Anything else?"_

" **Nothing more. Now on your way."**

I went to Rebekah's room hoping she will agree to give the dagger, even though I doubt she would give it up. I just arrived to the door when at that precise moment someone open the door and it was none other than Stefan Salvatore himself doing the walk of shame.

" **Leaving so soon."** I said not no happily. While he just stares at me with not much to say. Then, Rebekah woke up and put on a robe.

" _It's my place Nik. I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some creeping tom_." She stated.

" **Well I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst but I do have some urgent business or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?"**

" _He try to kill me last night. I didn't forget."_ She responded.

" **Yes well unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers."**

" _Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!"_

" **Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does anymore damage. That will be plan B if plan A, that I highly doubt, doesn't work. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you seem to have some white oak ash, so hand it over."**

" _Mmhmm, and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under "no chance in hell." Be gone by the time I have showered, lurkers aren't welcome here."_ With she leaves to go shower herself.

" **I need that dagger Stefan. Talk some sense into her."**

He scoffed. "Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm heading home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lock-down ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night."

" **You see that's my point exactly. If you let Kol run free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol or at least convinced to leave with a special person then Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we will all be on our merry way to a human Elena."**

"Wait who is this special person and how is it that they can convince Kol to leave and to uncompelled Damon?" He ask confusedly.

" **I will explain later if you help me. If I were you, don't do anything foolish."**

Let's go to the boarding. Then we'll talk."

" **Alright mate, I will meet you there but first I need to do a couple things and I'll be there in a moment."**

"Okay whatever just hurry up."

" **Yes well later then."** With that we whooshed out.

I went to Aaleyah's room, she was still sound asleep so I left a note to call me and where I'll will be so then I can call Kol and we will finally have that talk together. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. I have no idea what will happen but I do hope everything will turn out just fine. Thus, I left to the Salvatore Boarding House to help play prison guard with Stefan.

Aaleyah POV

(30 minutes later) ( **Klaus** _Aaleyah_ )

I woke up and realizing that there is breakfast and a note for me. I ate the food and it was good, then I read the note. It written by Nik…

" _Hello love if you get this note then I'm not currently home at the moment. I'm at the Salvatore Boarding playing prison guard for Damon Salvatore which I'm sure you know who it is and where the boarding house is. Let me know when we'll have that chat with Kol, call me." –Nik_

I'll call in a moment but first I need to call my men and check on my animals and things. I called and everything was fine which I'm glad, I then call Nik.

" _Hello Nik how are you?"_

" **Uhh bored love but I have decent company at the moment. Did you get my note?"**

" _Yes I have. I'll swing by at the house in a moment and we can talk about Kol right there, is that fine?"_

" **Quite all right, and if there is people you can just compel the whole lot."**

" _Okay, see yah Nik."_

" **Later, love."**

Finally, I am a couple of moments of meeting Kol once again. It's finally time to ask him the question. I got all the ingredients and my grimore for the spell that I might do if he accepts, I got ready and super-speeded to the boarding house.

Klaus POV

I got the called from Mana, now everything will soon be all place.

(Note: _Klaus,_ Aaleyah, **Damon** _Kol_ conversation.)

" **Who was that"** asked Damon.

" _Oh a very dear friend who is much worse than I'll ever be. Someone I will admit that we should all fear about even more so than Mikael and me combined."_

" **Yeah right, look you don't have to tell me but you didn't have to lie about it Klaus. You don't have any friends much less who can be worse than you, other than your own family. And seriously someone supposedly scarier than you and Mikael combined, what have you been smoking?** "

" _And that is where you're wrong, mate. Well she is practically like family, but she is someone who have lived longer than even me or my family combined. And she is loved, respected, and feared by many."_

" **So this 'she' you're fussing about, who is she?"**

" _She is Aaleyah Mana Melantha, she, whom 'I'm fussing about', is thy most powerful supernatural being in all the world, and is also known as the Goddess/Queen of the Supernatural."_

" **You're shitting yourself right. I will believe Kol's story about Silas than that piece of shit you're babbling about any day."**

" _She wouldn't like that, but you are a newbie so of course you wouldn't have heard or even know about her. She's coming this way actually, so I would watch that mouth of yours."_

" **Yeah and I'm going to heaven. 'She' doesn't exist, 'she' is just a myth to scare everyone."**

"'She' is right here and that 'she' you guys are talking about sounds so awesome that she was listening to the whole conversation." Speak of the devil here she is.

" **That hot-ass babe is her?"**

"Yes I am. And you must be Damon Salvatore, the brother of Stefan Salvatore, who the both of you used to love Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova and was turned by her indirectly. Whom both is currently in love with Elena Gilbert, am I missing something?"

" **Pshh, that's all old news, even Klaus could have just told you that. Yeah I'm not believing it."**

" _Damon I would believe her if I were you. She was actually the first person to know that I was the one to have killed my mother a thousand years ago without telling her. How she got is beyond me till this very day."_

"Fine then if you want proof, here it is. Not only do I know about what I just said, and so many more, I also know about what happened in the 1950's something that you of all know about as the Augustine and that's not even the tip of the iceberg…. So, did I pass?"

" _With flying colors."_

" **H-how do you know all that?"** he stuttered in shock.

" _I stop asking that a long time ago."_

"It's my duty to know everything about everyone. Don't worry your secret is safe with me like many others. Though that will revealed soon enough, just not by me"

" **Fine I'll bite. But what are you doing here and why, with Klaus of all people?"**

"Because of Kol. He is like a son, or younger brother however you see it, and I'm here to stop him maybe even take him with me away from here."

" **Yeah that's good and all, it really is, but I am still be compelled to kill Jeremy."**

"Ah yes. An Original can't remove a compulsion from another Original especially if that said person has vervain in them, but…. I can. It's one of my many qualities or abilities you can say."

" **You're fucking serious. Even if someone has vervain in them, damn you are not one to fuck. Well I will be honored to have a nice fuck with you, if you want."**

I practically growled with that comment of Damon. How dare he say that? But then it is Damon and who would blame him, I sure as hell wouldn't, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Yeah I'm good right now but since you are in love Elena that is not going to happen. Even with those gorgeous eyes of yours."

" **Ehh, at least I gave it my best shot."**

"Look I'm sorry but I have to do this. Don't want you go telling your Mystic Gang about me just yet.

" **Really now. Come on now, don't be like that."**

"I am like that actually. I said I'm sorry but I can't risk it, you know how it is. You're lucky I'm not killing you, those amazing eyes are stopping me from doing just that. So… you will not remember meeting me or anything that has to do about me. You will go to the cot and fall asleep and dream some erotic fantasy scene of my current form without realizing who I am really am. When you wake up it was all in your head. Now go fall asleep and don't get up until I tell you so."

He repeated it in a monotone and fell asleep on the small bed.

" _Did you really have to order him about that dream?"_

"What? It's the at least I can do since I compelled him. Don't tell me you're jealous."

" _You've lost your mind if you think that."_

"Yeah whatever Nik. I bet you dream of those things about me too and don't deny it."

" _Can we move on in our plans?"_

"Okay go call Kol now and tell him to meet us here."

I called Kol praying that he will answer and my prayers have been answered.

" _Hello Kol. Are you busy? I'm calling since we agree to meet together."_

" _Ah yes. Well I just left the Gilbert house so no I'm not currently busy. And don't worry I didn't even remotely hurt your Gilbert toys. So where will we meet?"_

" _Right here at the Salvatore Boarding House. I have surprise for you here, and don't worry it's nothing dishonorable but I bet you'll love it"_

" _Why not tell me now?"_

" _Then what's the point of a surprise if I tell you when I can show you. Come on Kol, hurry along don't have all the time in the world."_

" _All right I'll come. I'm on my way see you soon."_ With that the call ended.

" _Well you heard him he's coming so go change to your original appearance, hide and wait while I find the perfect spot to see his reaction and call you when you can come out. Could you put a silent spell so no one can hear?"_

"Sure I can. You are really going to do this."

" _Of course I am, this is Kol we're talking. He's like the rest of us Original family, we're rarely caught off guard this is something I am not missing. So now go on and hide I believe I hear him."_ Then she whooshed out and hid somewhere close by.

Kol came strolling in, in high alert. While I made myself comfortable.

" _So where is this surprise you were fussing about?"_

" _Oh that surprise is here don't worry so much about it. But first brace yourself because that said surprise won't be happy with you right now. Love, why don't you come on out."_

" _Who isn't happy with me? That 'surprise' needs to get in line like everyone else."_

" _Yes well here is your lovely surprise."_

3rd Person (Nobody's) POV

With a dramatic pause, Aaleyah was always such a theatre person; she came strolling in with her original appearance minus the red-hair.

"Hello Kol. How is my little monkey been doing?"

Both Klaus and Aaleyah were rewarded with a shock, speechless Kol looking at Aaleyah, whom to Kol looks like the answer to all of his prayers and suffering. Aaleyah

" _Mother Mana is that… is that really you?"_ He asked, he look like he could burst out in tears.

"Now Kol don't make me sound like some nun with you know damn sure I'm not. And yes to answer your question, yes it is me my mischievous monkey." She also looks like she will burst in tears. Then, Kol rushed in and embraced her with all the love, care, and force in the world. Even I believe I would shed a tear or two.

After a moment, they have hugged for a while too long now. I was getting irritated and no I refuse to say that I'm jealous. I am simply getting impatient that they are hugging too long for my taste. I coughed to get their attention

"Niklaus" _"Klaus"_ they both said. Then Aaleyah stick the finger at me.

"Niklaus don't you dare ruin this moment I'm having with my son or you will regret it dearly. Now Kol before anything I need to ask you a very important question. Something I managed to master the past couple years."

" _What is it?"_ we both asked. We are both curious what this thing Aaleyah has finally mastered these past few years.

"How would you like to be my official son in flesh and blood? Though, those damn bloody people you call your mother and father will always be true blood parents. I can do the spell to change it just not completely. So how about it do you want to be my true son and heir?"

Without any hesitation Kol responded "Yes of course I will love to be. I will be honor and grateful to be your true son, though not completely but that's beside the point."

"Wonderful. And I will honor and grateful to be your true mother, though not completely but that's beside the point." We all laughed when she pretty much copied what Kol said.

This time we all embraced together, Klaus don't even remember the last time he hugged his own brother. It saddens him quite a bit.

"Just so we're clear…. The crying and hugging never happened." Kol stated. We all agreed but Aaleyah ended up letting out a giggle.

"So Kol what have you been up to for the past 239 years since I last seen you?" She asked curiously.

Klaus is doom, his end has finally come. He miss a tiny detail that Kol was daggered for a 100 years. Kol must have realize Klaus's discomfort for he has that inferiority smirk plastered on his face. Oh how much Klaus want to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"What do you mean past _239 years_? Didn't Klaus tell you?" he asked acting all innocently, that damn bastard.

"What do you mean? What was Nik supposed to tell me? ...Niklaus what did you do?" She demanded questionably. Its official Klaus is truly finished, the moment of truth.

"Klaus how could you not tell Aaleyah about this? Tsk, tsk, you should be ashamed of yourself. Aaleyah has every right to know about it. Anyway Soon-To-Be-Official-Mother, Klaus has daggered me for the past 100 years until a while back." He confessed.

Everything was silent for what seem like decades. Out of nowhere, Klaus was punched in the face then kicked on the groin and it looked really painful, I might add. If he wasn't a vampire hybrid, Kol was pretty certain that kick made sure Klaus couldn't have children. Kol is at the sidelines laughing his head off of Klaus's unfortunate beating.

"How dare you Niklaus? That is something you know bloody fucking well I don't approve of you doing that to your own siblings especially Kol. I mean even it is Kol we're talking it still doesn't give the right. And you Kol I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I'm here in the first place _because_ of you. Threatening to kill your own sister, really Kol?" With that Kol shut his mouth then trying to defend himself but Aaleyah beat him to the punch.

"Don't even try to defend yourself. What you did was over the top and completely unnecessary so don't bother. My goodness, I wonder sometimes if I hang out with a bunch of children than mature adults. Anyway I have everything ready to the spell. Though he only thing is that we need to do is for Kol to choose a father."

"Wait what do you mean choose a father? Why can't I just have only a mother?" He asked confused.

"Yeah I know that's what I said; I mean why I can have you all for myself? Yup but the reason is because it's in nature to do so. In the natural balance, one male and one female join together to form another. In this case it's not sex but a spell. So go on choose your daddy."

"Well since Klaus is the only male here and I don't have time to go scorning the Earth for a father, in matter a fact I don't even have father figures. So Klaus you will be my father, end of story let's begin. I want to get this over with." Kol reasoned.

"And you aren't even going to ask me if I wanted to be your father. Just like that, incredible." He said amusingly.

"Well there is another male here if you want him to be your father Kol. Damon Salvatore, he is currently in a cellar downstairs since you compelled him to go kill the hunter, Jeremy I believe his name is." Aaleyah suggested.

"NO" Both Klaus and Kol shouted. Aaleyah simply raised an amused eyebrow but confused at their reaction to the somewhat newbie vampire. Obviously there is history between the three.

"And why is that?" Kol seeing her puzzled expression explained "Damon Salvatore won't be and ever will be my father. He has humiliated me by snapping my neck and stabbing me with a makeshift stake."

Klaus explained "He tried to stop the ritual of my curse, and well the list goes on."

Aaleyah simply had a blank expression, revealing none of her possible emotions. Making both Mikaelson brothers shift in place uneasily but bracing themselves for anything that Aaleyah would possibly do. Aaleyah herself doesn't know what to make the situation. Firstly, she is impressed with Damon for either being foolish or brave enough to annoy both brothers like that. She also bet that they aren't the only Mikaelson members to be stopped by Damon Salvatore, quite intriguing. But she doesn't know if she should laugh that they were bested by a somewhat newbie vampire or be infuriated that Damon did that to them and that both Klaus and Kol were _actually_ bested by vampire who is only even 1/5 of their age.

"So you're telling me that a somewhat newbie vampire who is only 1/10 of your power managed to humiliate you and back trapped your plans and is actually living? Incredible, I think the actual thought of him able to do that is enough punishment for you guys even if it's only for a couple of centuries."

Both Klaus and Kol gaped that Aaleyah isn't going to do anything was shocking. That just goes to show that you think you only know them so much until they throw a curveball at you.

"Well aren't you guys going to make up your decision or you're just going to stay there like a couple of fishes?"

"You already have my decision it's just Klaus making things more difficult than it should."

"Alright, alright I will be your bloody father."

"With that attitude, I might just change my mind."

"Well let's get started."

Aaleyah placed 4 bowls on the table. She filled 3 of those bowls separately with Esther's, Mikael's, and Kol's blood. She then started to chant in Latin repeatedly, while doing so Esther and Mikael blood began to float towards Kol's blood which was also floating. His parent's tried to fuse with Kol's blood but was rejecting it. Very little of his blood fuse with his parents and then dropped to the bowl and burst into flames. While the remaining blood of Kol's went to a cup. Aaleyah handed the cup to Kol and ordered him to drink it. While Kol drank it, Aaleyah poured Klaus and her blood to the bowls separately. She chanted and they also floated. She poured the remaining blood of Kol's into its bowl. She continued to chant and thus all of their blood was floating about. Klaus and Aaleyah blood fused together and then also fused with Kol's. Mana put the blood into 3 separate cups and told them all to drink. The room became windy and the lights flickered and then it all stopped.

"So how do you all feel?" She asked.

"I feel differently that's for sure. Not bad or good, just simply different. And I feel a strong bond with the both of you." Kol responded.

"I agree with Kol, though I don't feel such an actual bond with you Aaleyah."

"Well good I feel the same like Klaus. The reason is simply because you only recognize me as the mother nothing more, nothing less. And now Kol is officially our son."

"So if we were to take a DNA test right now it would become positive?"

"Yup" Popping the p.

"Whoa Kol your eyes. They're changing colors." Klaus said shockingly. And it was true Kol's were no longer brown but a swirl of colors. Near the pupil is blue, like Klaus's, though there is silver surrounding it with a blend of green and a hint of gold at the end. With those eyes, girls would willingly bend their knees for him.

"Huh that was fast. I thought you won't start getting my traits for a while. Well at least you get something from me, can't let have Klaus all the fun."

"So these are somewhat your eyes?" Both Klaus and Kol asked curiously. They never actually seen Aaleyah true appearance not even Kol. Now they manage to capture a glimpse through Kol and those eyes are so rare and gorgeous. Klaus is intrigued if those are just her eyes imagine her whole body.

"Yup" once again popping that p. "But don't be surprise if Kol starts to have some of my abilities or yours."

"Really? Can't wait to try them out when they start to appear which I hope it's soon." He said excitedly.

"Don't get any ideas or you will regret it. My abilities must be used wisely while Klaus I really don't mind. Why do you think I don't usually have fun with powers? Mother Nature would be up all over my fine ass."

"Always ruining my fun." Kol pouted.

"Hey don't hate the player, hate the game." They caught up with everything from all the time they missed together for the past 239 years. Klaus left to check on Damon even though he is sleeping until Aaleyah said so.

"Now to more serious matters. Kol do you know the main reason why I'm here?"

"Umm I'm going to go on a limb here and say me and/or Silas."

"You got that right. I'm here to try and convince you to stop with your irrational fear and get you away from here."

"Aaleyah they are going to raise Silas and bring hell to this Earth."

"You really believe that. Kol you are talking to the most powerful being in all the supernatural who is so much stronger than Silas will ever be."

"How would you know that? I doubt you met the guy."

"I actually have before and after is transformation, though it was a brief encounter, but that is beside the point. Kol we can especially me take on anything that fate like Silas throws at us."

"I cannot risk that. I'm not risking my now-new-mother to some immortal powerhouse. You are playing everything by chance like you just said you only met him briefly."

"Kol I can defeat him with my eyes close. I'm the ultimate powerhouse, what's so hard to believe that? You never doubt my abilities before, what is so different with Silas now?

"I don't doubt your abilities at all. It's if they are powerful enough to defeat him I'm doubting." Things started to get real heated.

"Kol are you really afraid of something that you should know I can defeat?"

"Quite contrary I'm smart enough to know that some things are better off buried."

"You are coming with me since you're fear is clouding your judgment."

"Like bloody hell you are. You may just became my mother but I am not letting you control my life. I'm a grown person who can take care of himself."

Klaus came back up when he started hearing their argument.

"Kol listen to Aaleyah who is now your mother. She is the wisest person with powers we can never dream of. She knows common sense than any of us."

"Kol listen to me. None of you guys don't even know the real truth about him or the cure."

"How do you know that? Those could be all lies."

"Are you SERIOUSLY taking some low lives worshipping cult's words over MINE?" She shrieked.

"If that's what you're suggesting then yes." He stated.

"Its official you've gone insane."

"I been told many times before."

"Get your stuff ready I'm taking you with me away from this supernatural hellhole."

"Yeah let me get my toothbrush, my clothes, also killed the Gilbert boy."

"No way in hell. You will get the hunter curse if you do."

"Fine I will just cut off his arms."

"Just stop Kol I'm taking you with me that's that."

"You got to catch me first." With that he sped off to who knows where.

"KOL" She shrieked. "We need to find him now Klaus."

"Wow your mother instincts are already kicking in, no wonder he left."

"Niklaus stop joking around." She growled.

"Alright, alright but I still need to play prison guard for Damon unless you want to be my prisoner which I don't mind at all."

"So not the time Niklaus. Fine you know what I'm going to go look for him."

"Darling he'll be fine. He's not a child you can pampered you know."

"Yeah but he sure acts like one."

"True. Aaleyah love, he will be alright he is an Original. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You did not just jinxed it. Great just great who knows what might happen now." She groaned.

"Sweetheart calm down. Just wait till you all calm down and maybe he will change his mind."

"Wow never thought I'll hear the day who will say those words… Klaus this is Kol we are talking about he doesn't change his mind like I could change my own clothes."

"I wouldn't mind changing your clothes." Klaus smirked.

"Would stop flirting with me for once in your immortal life, Niklaus?" She seethed.

"Never for as long as I live, love." He said cheekily.

"That could be arranged." She murmured.

"I heard that."

"Yeah well you were supposed to hear that. I'm going to go find Kol and pray he doesn't be in so much trouble."

"You're asking too much, darling."

"Just call me if anything happens got that. Before I forget, Damon Salvatore you may awaken now."

"See you soon, then"

"Yeah, yeah" With that she sped off to go look for Kol.

Kol POV

I can't believe Aaleyah is doing this, I am not some child she can shout orders to whenever she thinks I'm in trouble. I was extremely surprise that Klaus actually called Aaleyah, he must have been that desperate to call her. They haven't spoken since whatever incident had happened between them, which they refused to tell about.

I thought I would have Aaleyah by my side to help me stop anyone who attempts to raise Silas. Maybe I was being irrational, Mana is thy most powerful being I have ever known. No I refuse to be tempted by her words. Guess I will go to the Gilbert house and tell them that the truce is denied. My phone was ringing but I ignored it seeing it was Aaleyah and Klaus, as if they can do anything to prevent what I am about to do.

I walked to the Gilbert and then I heard them inside talking at the front door. I rolled my eyes idiots. When I got closer I heard what they were saying and it was not good. Turns out they aren't stopping to look for the cure, they're stopping me. They are to kill me those bloody bastards, I'll show them.

I knock on the door, then Elena opened the door. Sincerely I said, "I've consider your request on a truce." Being a theater person, I smirked internally just like how Aaleyah is, I let the idea hanged. "Request denied." Elena tried to close the door. Such an idiot, I rolled my eyes internally.

"I'm sorry. I've already been invited in." I shouted. Kicking the door open I strolled in. "Hide and seek? Fine by me." I went off to have fun with them.

Aaleyah POV

My goodness I can't believe Kol did that. My motherly instincts are kicking in overdrive. I'm trying to call that bastard but he refuses to answer my calls. I continue to run away looking for him when I doubled in pain because of a vision I was having. I haven't had a vision in a while, I'm starting to get them but I can't controlled it yet. What I saw made my blood run cold, I saw Kol dead and everyone who involved in his death, both who knew and actually killed him. I have to find him quickly before it's too late, I can't lose another child.

 **This is my first story so please cut me some slack. I would like to read your opinions. Thanks and sorry if there is some writing errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for support I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries no matter how much I want to. Just my O.C that is it. Also taking some lines with a couple of changes from the show.-**

 **P lease review I would love to read what you guys say about my story.**

Previously on Be Careful Who You Kill:

 _Kol POV_

 _I knock on the door, and then Elena opened the door. Sincerely I said, "I've consider your request on a truce." Being a theater person, I smirked internally just like how Aaleyah is, I let the idea hanged. "Request denied." Elena tried to close the door. Such an idiot, I rolled my eyes internally._

" _I'm sorry. I've already been invited in." I shouted. Kicking the door open I strolled in. "Hide and seek? Fine by me." I went off to have fun with them._

 _Aaleyah POV_

 _My goodness I can't believe Kol did that. My motherly instincts are kicking in overdrive. I'm trying to call that bastard but he refuses to answer my calls. I continue to run away looking for him when I doubled in pain because of a vision I was having. I haven't had a vision in a while, I'm starting to get them but I can't control it yet. What I saw made my blood run cold, I saw Kol dead and everyone who involved in his death, both who knew and actually killed him. I have to find him quickly before it's too late, I can't lose another child._

Now you're all catch up…

Kol POV

I can't believe both Elena and Jeremy are trying to kill me. Klaus must be in on it that's why he called Aaleyah probably for some last good byes. I know Aaleyah would never in all her years would betray me no matter what. Loyalty is just too important for her especially family. I'm calling Klaus to let him know what I'm about to do.

"Well if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac." He answered though he sounded worry, probably because he thinks I found out.

"Do you know that your _darling_ former blood bag and her _brother_ are trying to kill me? Does my mother Aaleyah even know about this?" I questioned giving him the doubt while looking for the two bastards.

"What?" He asked surprised. I wanted to roll my eyes because of that.

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly tromps any sibling loyalty you once felt. Even for Aaleyah, to think you care so much about her when you are trying to kill one of the few things she has left, one of the few she deeply cares about…. Her son she now has. I didn't think you would sink that low. Hasn't she suffered enough or did you now forget what she has suffered through?" I yelled at the last part, knowing I hit him hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Don't you dare question my loyalty to Aaleyah; she was the best thing that ever happened to me, to all of us. I know bloody well what she through. So I would watch your tongue about what you say that has to do with anything about her. Look Kol listen to me..." I cut him before he had a chance to speak more of his pathetic lies.

"No you listen to me Klaus… I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm going to look for my mother and get her out of this hellhole and get her away from it, away from all of you. After that I'm coming for you." I threatened. With that being said, I hang up. I turned around, sensing someone on the stairway. Elena had a crossbow and shot me at the leg. She then whooshed away, while I pulled the arrow out of my leg. Thus, the hunt began.

Klaus POV

 _(Before the phone call)_

After Kol ran off with Aaleyah chasing after him, I went off to look after Damon. My goodness Kol such a drama queen with everything that has to do with Silas. Though I am very curious, Kol never doubted Aaleyah's word or powers what changed? Well that is another mystery the world will probably never know. I saw Damon up and he looks very confused indeed. I smirked; Aaleyah was always such a tease now another poor soul has seen something so beautiful, so unique but can never quite grasp it.

"So how was that nap of yours, though you seem a bit confuse of something what is it? I asked with fake curiosity.

"Did you get inside my head? He asked irritated.

"No, why ask that question? What did you see is the better one? I asked teasingly.

"A woman that I don't know was in it, a very gorgeous one too." He said.

"Then what's the trouble mate? Getting all hot and kinky in your dreams? No doubt with that mind of yours. At least you're forgetting about Elena."

"That's the thing I don't know her. I never seen her in my life, well as far as I know."

"Well your problem not mines."

"Whatever I'm still stuck here so can't get laid either way."

Poor thing if only he knew just how real she really is. After that thought I gotten a phone call from Aaleyah herself.

"Hello love did you find him?" I asked.

"Nik" She sounded exhausted. I'm worried; she doesn't get so easily tired especially this shortly.

"Darling, what wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I had a vision. I been having them every now and then for a couple of centuries but they're so unexpected and rare, I can't controlled it yet but they are never wrong. It's very mentally exhausting, look I will explain later. You need to pay attention carefully for what I'm about to say, it's extremely important got that? She asked. It seems she getting tired with each passing moment.

"Yes I got it. Say it sweetheart, it sounds like you won't be able to hold on much longer."

"I had a vision not long ago I'm still trying to recover from it. The vision is about… ahhhhh." She yelled painfully before she could finish.

"Mana, what's going on? Aaleyah what's happening?" I asked worriedly, trying so hard to remain calm for both our sakes.

"I'm having... ahh another vision... ahhh its getting clearer but I still didn't recovered from the last one… the vision is about….. Ahhhhhhhh." With that there was thud then silence.

"Aaleyah, Aaleyah?! What's going on, are you there? Aaleyah answer me!" Trying so hard to remain calm, I could feel my hybrid face coming out.

"What's going on, is it Caroline?" Damon asked.

"No it is not about Caroline." I seethed

"Dude, chill out. I was just asking since it's obvious that it's important. Who was that anyway?"

"Why don't you mind your own…" I was interrupted with my phone ringing. Grabbing quickly, thinking its Aaleyah. Turns out it was Kol, recovering myself so he won't suspect anything. Don't need another problem on my plate especially if that problem is Kol. I answered the phone.

"Well if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac." I answered though I sounded worry, hope he doesn't noticed.

"Do you know that your _darling_ former blood bag and her _brother_ are trying to kill me? Does my mother Aaleyah even know about this?" He questioned suspiciously. What the bloody hell is going on?

"What?" I asked surprised. I can't believe they're doing this.

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly tromps any sibling loyalty you once felt. Even for Aaleyah, to think you care so much about her when you are trying to kill one of the few things she has left, one of the few she deeply cares about…. Her son she now has. I didn't think you would sink that low. Hasn't she suffered enough or did you now forget what she has suffered through?" He yelled at the last part. I flinched, that accusation hitting me hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Don't you dare question my loyalty to Aaleyah; she was the best thing that ever happened to me, to all of us. I know bloody well what she through. So I would watch your tongue about what you say that has to do with anything about her. Look Kol listen to me..." I was cut off by him before I had a chance to speak more of what's happening.

"No you listen to me Klaus… I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm going to look for my mother and get her out of this hellhole and get her away from it, away from all of you. After that I'm coming for you." He threatened. Don't tell me that was the vision Aaleyah saw. Kol hanged up before I can say anything.

I stormed towards Damon to know what the bloody hell is going on. I grabbed Damon by the neck choking but enough so he can still talk.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"I don't know." He struggled.

"What is Stefan and Elena planning?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I'm stuck in the poundy box ever since yesterday. Ehh Stefan won't talk to me and Elena won't come to see me so maybe you're right maybe she written me up."

"Tell me what you know." I compelled him

"I don't know anything about a _plan_." He said irritated.

"Stay here till I returned." I compelled. With that I let go of him and stormed off shutting the door behind me heading towards the Gilbert house. Hoping I could find Aaleyah on the way there.

Aaleyah POV

All I see is darkness. I feel I am in so much pain; the mental strain is just simply exhausting. I am trying to wake up but I can't, I'm too weak. The visions took a great toll on me than I originally thought; well I had never had two visions around the same time. I feel such vulnerability it's ridiculous I'm the most powerful supernatural being. But then I feel such emotion to look for someone I care deeply and go protect them. What the fucking hell is going on? I can't remember the visions this is extremely frustrating. I feel so numb and lost.

All of sudden, I hear a voice just barely. It seems so far away but it's getting closer little by little. I'm trying to search for it, possibly ask for its help. Now it seems to be by my side calling my name and telling me to wake up. Poor thing seems to be so distressed, though the voice I heard it somewhere just don't know from whom or where. Now that said person is shaking me, I wish I could relieve its anxiety.

Suddenly I feel this liquid going down my throat. I swallow it and I feel this weight going away inside my mind. My eyes fluttered open still daze with my senses still recovering. I see this blurry man he seems quite handsome though familiar. As the image gets clearer, then like a cold bucket of water was dropped on top of me I shot up from what turns out to be the ground. Though I almost went tumbling back to the ground for not letting my body recover enough, luckily the person caught me before I fell down. Turns out it was Nik, he seems so distresses. Then I remember the reason my visions. I can't remember what they were about. All I know it has to do with someone I care deeply who is in trouble that I must protect with my life.

Back to the matter in hand, I responded to Nik so I can know what's going on. Maybe he can help me.

"Nik what's going on?" I can't remember the visions. All I know is that someone I love is in trouble." I asked frantically.

"Calm down love. Kol is the one in trouble. The Gilbert clan are trying to kill him, I was on my way there. When I sensed you, you were passed out on the ground. I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't budge so I gave you my blood so you can somewhat heal." He explained.

"Oh my goodness! We have to go help him now."

"That is exactly what we are going to do. Come on now I will explain the rest on the way."

We ran to help out Kol. As we ran there, Nik explain everything to me. Those visions really did a numbered on me. My poor Kol he is the one who is in danger.

When we got there the door was already open and what we saw broke my heart to pieces, shooting my body with such emotion and pain.

 *****Cliffhanger sorry I'm being mean*****

 **Sorry I took a while to update back. It's almost the end of the school year and finals are next week which also happens to be the last week of school. So I was studying for it. Hope you like it and send some more reviews. Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
